Gust
Profile Personal Summary Gust was born on Day 11 of Summer. When his mother passed away, he blamed Ginger for her death, causing him to leave home at a young age to study architecture in Atara. There, he met his master and mentor Vera, a deconstruction architect. Upon returning, he became devoted to his sister and family and started A&G Construction with Albert. Gust mainly focuses on architectural design aspects of the business, admitting that he is frustrated by the complicated calculations and modifications involved in it, and much prefers the initial creation of the blueprints. Gust owns a pet pig named QQ, who was given to him by his master from Atara, whom he speaks affectionately of. QQ was apparently gifted to Gust because it "might help expand his horizons" as his master considered him too boring. Gust likes to paint near the Portia River, but can also be seen with numerous forms of artwork in his own room. Gust also is working on something named the Azula Project. Gust often can be found in A&G Construction, located near the Peach Plaza. Physical Appearance Gust wears a light blue suit with a white button-up shirt underneath and a navy tie. He has long, blond, somewhat messy hair, and his fairly pale skin is decorated with freckles below his eyes. His head umbrella is light gray with four blue spines. According to his business partner Albert "You know Gust, right? Tall guy, long hair, standoffish. He and I go way back, which is part of why I moved to Portia to open A&G Construction." Related Characters lives with his father, Gale; his sister, Ginger; and the family butler, Russo. He has a pet pig named QQ, who was given to him by his master to care for. and his father butt heads at times due to their differing outlooks on life. is very protective of his sister. His late mother was named Liza, and he mourns her passing to this day. While he is inclined to slowly open up about her, getting too nosy about questions involving her will make him upset. He acts very stiff towards QQ around other people, calling him things like "stupid pig" frequently, but Gust cares for the pig a lot in his own, quieter ways. He gets worried about QQ when he thinks the pig is getting a bit too pudgy and ends up trying to take him out on walks despite not really having the time to do so. He also has a bed set up for QQ to lay in inside of A&G Construction during working hours. Even though Albert is his Friend, the two are very different. Gust's friendliness with Albert leads to some rather humorous situations due to their opposing personalities. It also seems as though Gust's friendship has a bit of a breaking point, as he does express some annoyance with Albert's less than desirable traits, especially when told about things Albert has said about him without his knowledge. He also notes that he doesn't really remember when or why the two became friends, just that it happened. Gust| | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|+|-|-|-|.| |_ | Albert| | Gale| | Ginger|_ }} When befriending Gust, his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Note: QQ and Liza are not part of his relationship network. Schedule Spring Below is his generic schedule. Certain events may alter his schedule, such as conversing with the character, missions, special events, or other distractions. All times listed are estimates, unless otherwise noted. |-|Monday= |-|Tuesday= |-|Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday= |-|Saturday= |-|Sunday= Winter In winter, he hangs around his mother's grave during day, paints at Central Plaza at night. Relationship Perks Upon reaching a certain relationship level, perks are rewarded. ;Buddy :3% less Gols required for homestead upgrades; Receive a 10% discount when consuming in the store ;Friend :Will not check on Ginger anymore when she's on a date with you ;Lover :6% less Gols required for homestead upgrades; Receive a 20% discount when consuming in the store ;Husband + :Receive a 25% discount when consuming in the store, gives 525 gols some mornings, will occasionally re-wallpaper the house Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * You're the new Builder. I'm Gust, I'd love to stop and chat, tea, cake, and all, but I'm busy, so, good day. ;Stranger * What is it? * Leave me be. I need inspiration for the Azula Project. * That Sunday fireside...makes me sleepy. * Spend your time on tasks that you actually need to do. |-|Sparring= ;Start * You look like you could use a beating. * Don't be crying for mercy! * Not giving up? * Happy now? * Is winning really that important to you? * Are you trying to hit on me or something? ;Win * Boring... * Is that all you've got? * Happy now? * Tears are for babies. * You're not even close. Don't waste my time! ;Lose * You got lucky there! * I'm not feeling it today. * I'll let you have this one. * |-|Dating= ;Talk about favorite foods * I never eat ice cream, too much sugar. ;Ask about work *(Where do you usually find inspiration?) ** Inspiration's everywhere. The world is a very interesting place. *(How goes your company?) ** You should ask Albert, I just care about the design side. I've asked him about trying to compete for some of the larger projects, but he doesn't seem to be interested. ***(How did you decided to work with Albert?) ****I don't exactly remember how we met, but we were both students in Atara at the time. We hatched this idea while in a cafe talking about other nonsense. ***(Who works harder in the company?) ****Oh, no question, Albert does. I do put my all into all of my designs though. ;Casual talk * I met my master when I was in Atara, I have to push myself to the limit to have a chance at becoming a great architect like her one day. ;Compliment * (I've heard your designs are top class.) To get to the top, it's all about time and effort. * (You're very nice to your sister.) I want her to live a happy life, out of anyone, she deserves it the most. |-|Friendship= ;Buddy * My Master Verna in Atara was a great architect. Her designs were always so brave and open, they just flowed. I hope to match her level of skill one day. * My mentor Verna is a great deconstruction architect. Her designs exploit space and geometry, those architectures are like fluid in shape, which are romantic and reveal her worship of nature. ;Friend * Albert is a good partner, also a good friend. * QQ was a gift from my master. I didn't want him at first, but Master's orders were to take care of him. So it's not like I had a choice. |-|Romance= ;Boyfriend * My Dad always wanted me to follow in his footsteps and become a politician. But I'm glad that he let me have the freedom to choose what I want to do. ;Spouse * Even though we're married, I'll still need to take care of my sister occasionally. * You're back. * You know, if you don't want to work the workshop, I can provide for the two of us. * I go to Atalla for work sometimes. You take care of yourself at home. * My mother is a very gentle woman. She knows how to sew. My clothes were made by her when I was a kid. * Stay home when the weather is terrible. I'm staying home too. ;Unhappy * One thing you should remember is that I. Never. Forgive. Traitors. |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * I'd say this is one of Django's better offerings...still, the taste hasn't changed since he's been here. Gift |q25= |q20= |q18= |q15= |q12= |q10= |q9= |q7= |q6= |q5= |q4= |q3= |q2= |q-2= |q-1= |q-5= |v10= |v4= |v-2= |v-1= |v-5= |version=1.0.129395 }} Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Spar Gust is eligible for sparring. Dates Invitation Play Date *Likes Salty Food *Dislikes Ice Cream |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E= }} Interact Relic Trade |r10= |f1= }} Cutscenes ;River bank at night time At night time, find Gust and Ginger at the river bank near the bus stop (go straight to the river from the Central Plaza gates). The cutscene begins. * "Hello there." * "Sorry, am I interrupting?" * "No, no, don't worry, just keep it low. This guy sleeps like a rock." * "You're from Barnarock, right? What's it like there?" ** "Well, it's hot and dry, there aren't too many resources around. It was a hard life, not like here in Portia." ** "Ah, I'm sorry to hear that. I've read about it in a book before, but I can't really grasp it. I wish I could go there and many other places." *** "Why don't you go?" *** Relationship +10 *** "My condition doesn't allow me to travel much, but once I get better, I will." *** "Portia is really nice though!" *** "It really is a comfortable bubble here." ** "Is this your boyfriend?" ** "Ahaha, no, no, he's my brother. He likes to act like a chaperon." ** "A chaperon...?" * "You two are so loud! Now I'm wide awake." ** "Sorry, I won't disturb you anymore." ** Relationship +10 ** Gust and Ginger stay on the river bank. ** "Sorry, were we too loud?" ** "It's getting late anyway, we should head back." ** Relationship +10 ** Gust and Ginger head toward home and disappear. Missions ;Flowers for Mother :Help Gust collect some Hibiscus Flowers. ;Grave Visit :April 1 was the day Gust's mother passed away. ;Gust's Painting :Help Gust fetch some water to wash his paintbrush. ;Run QQ Run! :Gust seems to be having a little trouble, go help him? ;Unknown Package :You've found a package containing architectural plans, no idea who it belongs to, go in the town and find the owner. Romance missions These missions are only available if the player romances . ;A Date :Gust invited you to meet him at 19:00 at the top of the temple tower. ;Commission of Happiness :Help A&G Construction deliver some wallpaper samples to customers before 18:00. After which go tell Albert that the product samples have been delivered. :This mission triggers if the player and Gust are lovers. ;Family Dinner with Gust :This mission is available if the player is married to Gust. Gallery Gust.jpg Portrait Gust Flowers.png 20180805162651 1.jpg CCC_2019-02-02_13-41-15_1.png CCC_2019-02-02_13-41-50_1.png CCC_2019-02-02_13-42-51_1.png CCC_2019-02-03_18-25-49_1.png CCC_2019-02-03_00-51-08_1.png CCC_2019-02-03_12-11-42_1.png CCC_2019-02-03_18-02-14_1.png Barber Sketch Gust.png|Hair styles on Gust, displayed in Barber Shop Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors